mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (Scream)
Season 1 of Scream premiered on MTV on June 30, 2015 and October 1st in the UK on Netflix. Consisting of 10 episodes, the season concluded on September 1, 2015. Synopsis After a cyber-bullying incident results in a brutal murder, the shocking violence stirs up memories of a killing spree from the past that has haunted some, intrigued others and maybe just inspired a new killer. A group of teens — with two old friends struggling to reconnect at its heart — become family, enemies, suspects, targets and victims of an assassin who’s out for blood. The Episodes To read the episode-chapters, click the link below to go to the first. * Season 1 Cast Main Cast * Anton S. as Caleb Duval * Willa Fitzgerald as Emma Duval * Tracy Middendorf as Maggie Duval * Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Audrey Jensen * John Karna as Noah Foster * Amadeus Serafini as Kieran Wilcox * Connor Weil as Will Belmont * Jason Wiles as Clark Hudson Supporting Cast * Tom Maden as Jake Fitzgerald * Stanton Barrett as Lakewood Slasher * Mike Vaughn as Lakewood Slasher (Voice) * Amelia Rose Blaire as Piper Shaw * Bobby Campo as Seth Branson * Bryan Batt as Quinn Maddox * Brianne Tju as Riley Marra * Sosie Bacon as Rachel Murray * Bella Thorne as Nina Patterson * Max Lloyd-Jones as Tyler O'Neill * Lori Loughlin as Jennifer Roberts * N/A as Doctor - 1x01 (Scream) Episodes * Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 * Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! * Wanna Play A Game? * Aftermath Deaths The following list shows all of the deaths that have occurred, so far. Victims of Ghostface Killing Spree * Tyler O'Neill - Head decapitated. * Nina Patterson - Back and throat slashed. * Rachel Murray - Hung by noose. Appeared to look like a suicide. * Riley Marra - Stabbed in the back/side. Artery slashed. Seen in Flashbacks or Mentioned in Conversations * Brandon James - Shot by Police. * Jennifer Roberts - Car crash; suffocated by blood after a lung was tore by a broke rib. * Dara Alden - (Brandon James victim) Throat slashed possibly by Brandon. * Brett Keener - (Brandon James victim) Eye impaled with branch possibly by Brandon. Confirmed Fates * Trent Price (Brandon James victim) * Laura Cossey (Brandon James victim) * Mike Vinson (Brandon James victim) Notes The following notes are about the show and have nothing to do with season 1 of the rewrite itself as an individual. * Amy Forsyth was originally playing the role of Audrey Jensen, but she dropped out and was later replaced by Bex Taylor-Klaus, best known for playing Sin in Arrow and Bullet in The Killing. * Jill Blotevogel was at the time, the original TV Show's showrunner. * Like the movie 'Scream' was influenced and a bit inspired by the Gainesville Ripper, the series is a bit inspired by the Shelia Eddy case. * On July 29, 2015, MTV confirmed that Scream was renewed for a second season. References # Season 1 (Scream) - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Scream Category:Seasons